


Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there

by subhessive



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Alright let's do this, Chaptered, Fluff, IT DELETED THE FIRST AMOUNT OF TAGS I DID OKAY LETS DO THIS AGAIN, M/M, OH SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT TAG, Shotgunning, Smut, Top!Troye, bottom!Connor, but lowkey I think they're cute, fair warning that this fic includes drugs, hipster!troye, im not a HARDCORE tronnor shipper, in general because you know, innocent!connor, not saying troye isn't a good boy but that's not the point, now listen to me when I say this, oh yeah get the sexual preferences already, ok but not like full on hipster he's got some kid of bad boy edge to him, ok he's only innocent for the fact that he's never done drugs because Connor is a good boy, smut with feelings, the only bad boy edge is that he smokes weed, yes guys troye smokes weed in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhessive/pseuds/subhessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Troye likes to smoke weed near the brick alleyway of his hometown and his boyfriend Connor finally meets him after being Internet friends for 2 years. When Connor stays over, Troye tells him that he's going out for food, little does Troye know that Connor wants to tour the town a bit and finds troye with a blunt in his hand. Connor wants to feel a little high off Troye's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my irl friend Tina. She mentioned Troye getting high and she wanted a fic of it and since she ships tronnor, I thought why not do this for a Christmas present even though it's Kwanzaa and I don't even celebrate that holiday. So go follow me on tumblr (lwtloveshes.tumblr.com) if you're interested in this because I don't know if this will flop. I had no beta in this because I wrote this in an hour so here you go !
> 
> IM SORRY IN ADVANCE THAT THIS IS HELLA SHORT BECAUSE AGAIN I MADE THIS IN AN HOUR
> 
> ALSO DONT DO DRUGS KIDS!

Sparks ignite as Troye tries to light up the rolled joint that's in his hand. His lilac nail polish is chipping off because he's feeling a bit stressed due to the fact that he's finally meeting his boyfriend for the first time. Well, that, and also he's never told him that he smokes weed.

He sucks in, inhaling the strong smell and exhales the smoke that comes out of his mouth. He sighs and scuffles his dirty white adidas shoes and looks up into the starry sky, taking another hit and blows it up into the air where it can look like a misty cloud. He feels his phone vibrate in his skinny blue jeans and smiles at his phone. It's a text from his boyfriend Connor.

Can't wait to see you babe ! I've got my plane ticket set for tomorrow, love you so much.

Troye gets all blushy when Connor texts him. He hates it, how he gets all red because of a stupid text. He's getting all lovey dovey over his boyfriend who is over 10k miles away, but then again, who can blame him. Troye starts typing back, biting his lip to prevent him from smiling.

Love you too. Been planning this for over a year now. I'm so happy to finally see you in person.

Troye starts to cough a bit and then realizes that it's getting late. He starts to bundle up in the autumn Perth weather, leaving the small blunt that was in his hand, on the floor where a couple of his other ones were squatted on the floor. He makes sure no one is looking and walks home. Maybe he feels a bit less anxious now since he had his little break, or maybe the love of his life made him smile tonight. Who knows honestly, troye is floating on cloud nine and he's fucking loving it.

~

It's 11 am and Connor is at the Perth airport. He's been sitting in the same seat for an hour now. He's been constantly checking his phone if troye got his messages to come see him. All the messages said "read" but they weren't replied to. Connor started to feel upset. He knows troye didn't forget about him. They've been waiting for this day to come, hell they've been dying for this day to come. Connor continues to play some music that he downloaded before his flight to Australia. He's heard this song at least 5 times now but he's not annoyed by it. Yet.

It's been another 20 minutes until someone taps his shoulder. He's really not feeling it since his boyfriend is very late. He shrugs the mysterious hand off of him and shuts his phone off and reaches inside his backpack to reach a book. He feels the same tap on his shoulder. While Connor looks for his book, he starts talking to the stranger.

"Look, I'm really not in a good mood to talk to anyone right now, so if you please stop poking me, I would kindly appreciate-"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Connor could recognize that voice from anywhere. He looks up from his bag and finds a tall, short curly haired boy in front of him. Connor puts the palm of his hand on his mouth and almost, almost, starts crying. He gets up from his seat and squeezes the life out of the boy that's in front of him. He's so fucking exhausted but it feels like all the tired and tense muscles in his body started to get more energy and loosen up a bit.

"I could of gotten a simple hello but I like this better." Connor looks up at his beautiful boyfriend Troye and he really wants to kiss him. He really wants to feel the adrenaline that flows through his bloodstream, but right now, he's too much in love to think about his surroundings but at the same time, he's a little shy. He bets troye would also feel the same.

"What took you so long Mellet?" Connor finally questions him and troye starts to giggle. Connor is extremely confused and also a little pissed. Just a little, if you squint you could see he's pissed because his boyfriend was very late.

"I had to plan a little surprise at my flat, but since you're so eager, it's not a surprise anymore so looks like I have to cancel it." He looks at Connor. The height difference isn't that bad. He's actually a bit shorter than Connor which is a rip off because Connor looks a lot tinier in his photos and that makes troye feel less superior. Connor slaps him on the shoulder and tells him to stop being a dork. They both start to smile and register what's actually happening. They're finally meeting and it's magical. All the bad things in the world had disappeared and it's beautiful.

They walk out of the airport and troye opens his passenger seat for Connor and Troye hands out his hand for Connor to grab. They hold each other's hand for a quick second to get into the car and somehow, it feels like home.

The whole car ride is just them giving each other compliments. It actually starts getting disgusting because they met for the first time today and they're already flirting. ("You look cute today" "No you look so adorable stop it" "No you stop it" "Okay I'm not doing that cliche relationship thing it drives me insane")

Either way, Troye lets go of one hand on the wheel and places it on Connor's thigh. Connor starts to feel flustered that his boyfriend shows him how much he loves him. Today won't be so bad after all.


End file.
